Way with his words
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: 'He always did have a way with his words' Namine & Roxas.


**Hey there! It's me, little miss shaddy back again XD BUTTTTTT I have a new name! Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… *blushes and scratches back of neck* I'm sorry you guys, okay? I've just been really screwed up mentally lately but I'm sorting it out and I'm feeling better already **** As an apology I'm giving you this piece of crap (sorry about that) XD But I WILL update all of my stories, I promise you. I'm working on them right now, and I'll try to make them extra-ass long to make up for my laziness XD**

She braced herself and knocked on the door, smiling brightly as she held a bag of dinky donuts in her hands, a present for her raven-haired friend, Xion. Nobody answered however, so she decided to look through the window. Xion was not expecting her, and Namine wanted to surprise her.

The sight she saw through the window was not what she wanted to see though. Her high school sweetheart and current boyfriend was laid on the couch, his strong tanned arms around her best friend. Xion rolled over and pressed her lip's against Roxas as he rubbed her naked shoulders lovingly, smiling against her plump lips. Namine let out a wail, distracting the two inside the house as they heard it through the open windows. Roxas eyes widened in shock, staring at Namine with that eyes of deep blue she learned to love so much.

"**HOW COULD YOU?**" She wept, turning away in tears as her pain fully consumed her. She began to run away, her weak, skinny legs shivering under the jeans she wore. It started to rain, but Namine felt nothing but the pain inside her heart.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled, getting up from the couch to chase her. Xion grabbed his arm as he reached for his shirt, his large, night-sky eyes filled with tears.

"Where are you going Roxas?" She whispered, placing her hand on his arm.

"I have to go stop Namine. I've hurt her!" He yelled, shaking his head stubbornly, attempting to yank his arm from hers aggressively.

"You can't just leave me! Forget about her! **We made a deal!**" She yelled back, her strong grip cutting tighter into his arm.

"Watch me!" He yelled harshly, pulling on his shirt and slamming out the door, leaving it open wide as he set out into a sprint down the street.

"NAMINE STOP!" He yelled, hoping that her quickly disappearing figure would turn around and come back to him. She did not; refusing to back down to him, her tears falling quicker as she drove her legs to run faster. '**He cheated, he cheated, he cheated!**' her mind taunted her, assaulting her with images of her and Roxas, all the good memories- the sea-salt ice-cream on top of the clock tower, the days at the beach with Sora and Kairi, the times Axel teased them over their obvious love for each other, everything she'd ever lived for.

She looked up from the rapidly passing pavement, rounding the corner to their street where they lived together, ripping open the spinning doors and running as fast as she could through the lobby. She pounded up the stairs to their apartment, her soaking wet hair swinging into her eyes as she let out a loud sob. She reached for the keys in her pocket, jamming them into the lock aggressively and throwing the door open. So much anger, so much incurable pain in her heart. She slammed the door behind her, sobbing uncontrollably as she stormed through their cold apartment, ripping down the pictures of them, smashing them in her delicate hands, rubbing the shards of glass all over her fingers. She picked up all her artwork, her drawings and paintings of her beautiful blue-eyed boy and ripped them up, her wailing increasing as she ran about, destroying everything in her path. She collapsed in the middle of the floor, her dry sobs echoing as she took a look at the damage she had inflicted. Now their once comforting home was just ripped apart as her heart.

r heart. She slammed the door behind her, sobbing uncontrollably as she stormed through their cold apartment, ripping down the pictures of them, smashing them in her delicate hands, slashing the shards of glass all over her fingers. She picked up all her artwork, her drawings and paintings of her beautiful blue-eyed boy and ripped them up, her wailing increasing as she ran about, destroying everything in her path. She collapsed in the middle of the floor, her dry sobs echoing as she took a look at the damage she had inflicted. Now their once comforting home was just ripped apart as her heart.

She sat down in the middle of the trashed apartment, raking her delicate hands through her knotted blonde hair, wailing desperately as she clutched at herself with shaking arms. There was a hole in her chest- deep, dark and irreparable, oozing with pain as it pulsed through her body. She wailed, curling up on the rug, clutching at her heart with cut and bleeding hands. She ignored the sharp stab of the pain- the pain of heartbreak was worse. She'd always thought the pretence 'a broken heart' was just an exaggeration; just a plain old metaphor. But if so, what was this pain in her chest? What was this sharp, sliding pain, cutting her apart inside slowly, weighing on her chest to the point where she could barely breathe?

She knew he would come here eventually, but she did not care. She just laid and clutched at her chest, letting the waves of pain take her under. She then heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs, the familiar sound of his heavy breathing filling her ears. She clutched at her sore heart, staining and tainting her white coat with her blood as she muffled her sobs. He pushed their door open, seeing the girl he loved so much lie upon the floor, so broken and lifeless. He let out a silent sob, stuttering as he searched for words. Words to make it better, words to heal her broken heart. He found nothing; disgusted at himself. Why did he do that to her?

He took a step into the abyss, when he stood on something that crunched grittily under his feet. He frowned, his delicate golden brows furrowing, tears streaming down his long nose as he bent down to pick up what was broken. It was a picture of them kissing under the mistletoe at Christmas- a dare from Axel and Riku when they were 16. What **had** he done to her? His hands began to shake, dropping the tattered photograph. He wanted to apologise, to make it better, to convince her he made a mistake. But he knew it wasn't enough. The damage was already inflicted upon his broken angel. He took another step forward, a few strides away from her, drawing in a shaky breath, his eyes spilling over with his precious salt-water tears.

"Nami?" He whispered brokenly, taking another unsteady step into the living room with his eyes upon her. There was a muffled squeak from the girl as her heartbeat increased rapidly, the sound of Roxas voice still making her heart beat thump erratically despite what he had done to her. She sobbed and clutched herself tighter, squeezing her eyes shut as the sharp knife of heartbreak slashed her open again.

"Nam-i?" He called again, this time bursting into a loud sob at the end. His tears hit the floor rapidly, like a never-ending waterfall. She felt a wave of anger flow through her, hot, wild and fierce. The pain lessened- eased off to make way for the burning in her chest.

"**Don't** call me that." She muttered darkly. "You have **no** right." She stated clearer; her normally soft voice dark and withdrawn, making his sobs louder, his breathing spinning out of control. _' Please…don't.' _he cried out in his mind, knowing that he just **couldn't **live without her when she'd been in his life so long.

Her hands curled into fists, her anger giving her the strength she desperately needed to stand up and face the boy she loved. She gazed upon his face, broken and twisted with remorse, and her heart fluttered painfully as she met his beautiful blue eyes. A tear slipped out, but she quickly wiped it away- she didn't want cry for him again. Her anger came back- stronger, making her burn inside, so hard to restrain.

"Xion?" She strained through her clenched teeth. "XION!" She screamed, her curled fists flying into the air as she let her anger loose. He flinched from her outburst.

"Yeah." He muttered, looking into her eyes, his tears increasing when he saw the pure, bitter hatred in her once loving eyes. "But it was always you!" He assured her, taking a step forward, caught up in the truth of his words. "I've always loved only you, I swear – it!" He gasped, not able to keep his sudden courage up, falling to his knees, the pain constricting around his chest. He never meant to do this to her. He loved her.

"IF IT WAS ALWAYS ME, WHY DID YOU START **FUCKING** **HER BEHIND MY BACK?**" She screamed, picking up a lamp of the table and smashing it on the floor, her anger completely and utterly uncontrollable as she glared at him, truly furious for the first time in her life. She was **not** going to let him walk all over her.

"I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION WE WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP! OR **HAVE** BEEN FOR THE LAST 4 FUCKING YEARS! WAS THAT ANOTHER ONE OF YOURE…..? YOU'RE LIES? WHERE YOU JUST PRETENDING I WAS **HER** THE WHOLE TIME?" She screeched; her voice breaking as she reached the end of sanity in her mind; no rational thought present anymore. The thunder rolled outside, so loud and close. Roxas just cried, weeping uncontrollably as he realised he didn't have an excuse- he never should have went to that party, never should have got drunk, never should have slept with Xion. Never should have tried to protect her, at least they wouldn't be in this mess right now. Roxas wasn't one to cry, always so strong and solemn, but this had broken him, making him unable to stop. So painfully broken him, like part of a vital organ had been pulled off, leaving him bleeding, slowly dying. He knew he had no right to be upset…. He had caused this, and now he had to suffer the consequences. He sniffed and grunted deeply, getting to his feet, a sharp pain slashing through his chest as he looked into her eyes. There was a sudden anger in his mind: not with Namine, but himself. He was shaking still, but he pushed all other emotions aside. It was time for the truth.

"NO, IT WAS NOT!" He roared, his face twisted with his mutual anger. "DO YOU HAVE **ANY** CONCEPT OF HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? DO YOU EVER STOP TOO THINK HOW I COULD **EVER** LIVE WITHOUT YOU?" He screamed, taking a deep breath as he watched her reaction. Her mouth was slightly open, her crystal blue eyes clouded with conflicting emotions. Her anger was slowly disappearing, draining out of her, the pain swilling back up in her chest. He continued on however; willing and ready to prove that she was just a mistake.

"XION WAS A DRUNKEN MISTAKE! THEN SHE KEPT FOLLOWING ME, SAYING SHE'D TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US IF I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER AGAIN!" She gasped from his words, not believing that Xion would have done that to him- to them! Why did things end up this way? A tear fell from her eye, sliding across her pallid cheek and landing on her foot. Roxas took a step forward, so close they were toe-to-toe, and despite their situation it still made her blush to have him in such close proximity.

"SO I DID- I PRETENDED TO DESIRE HER- FOR** YOU**! EVEN THOUGH THE FEEL OF HER SKIN WAS WRONG UNDERNEATH MY FINGERTIPS, EVEN THOUGH I MISSED YOU SO DESPARATELY WHEN I WAS AWAY FROM YOU! I _HAD_ TO KEEP YOU FROM EVER KNOWING, TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE TRUTH **BECAUSE** I LOVE YOU! XION MEANS **NOTHING** TO ME AND SHE **NEVER DID**!" He roared, gasping for breath. Namine stared, her sky-blue eyes wide and full of tears. She could see him clearly again; her Roxas, her best friend, her comforter, her shoulder to cry on when she had no-where else to go, the boy she loved and desired more than anyone in her entire life was still right there. She gave out a loud sob, falling into his chest as she keened, wrapping her wounded arms around his waist, taking in an unsteady breath of his heart-breakingly familiar scent.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, clutching him to her as she sobbed. He stood still, shocked by her revelation. She had every right to be angry, but this? He couldn't stand the pain he could feel in her heart. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her soft, vanilla scented hair, his tears rolling fast, staining her white/blond hair darker.

"No! You can't say that to me…" He muttered; his voice breaking as he retracted his arms from around her. He felt like he was dirtying her- tainting his pure blonde angel. His whole body shook with defeat, his tears and regret making him weak as his legs gave way to his minds wish, crumpling upon the floor in a broken heap. She stared, open-mouthed.

"This is all my fault…" He whispered. She nodded to herself as she lay on the floor beside him, curling her hands through his soft, sandy blonde hair. All she knew was that she didn't want to lose him; not over something like this- a simple mindless and drunken mistake.

"Don't just blame yourself. It was both of you that did it." She whispered, moving into the circle of his arms as he gasped in shock. She buried herself against his chest again, sighing because she caved so easily. He clutched her too him, a burning desire building up in him as he tilted her face to his.

"I'm so sorry. You know I love you. More than anything." He said, closing his eyes as more tears fell from his eyes as he accepted the almost certain possibility that for the first time in their lives, he would not get a reply. He had already messed everything up. But instead he felt a soft and gentle hand caress his face, a shaking hand, but never-the-less comforting to him.

"I love you too…. So much….. I don't ever want to loose you…. " She whispered, her pale blue eyes melting him, the innocence of her ever-present honesty overwhelming him.

"And I…. I won't let her do this to us. I won't let **you** do this to us!" She cried, her love for him showing plainly in her inflected tone as she begged for reassurance.

"I'm not going anywhere. That's if you still want me." He muttered, tears falling from his eyes as he thought of a long and lonely life without her.

"Of **course **I do. I'll always want you, Roxas." She said strongly, her devotion to him plain in her melodic voice.

He bumped their foreheads together, claiming her lips in a fiery bond, all the pain and sadness washing away as they just felteach other's love once again. They were no longer in control of themselves- their bodies revolted as the willing sense of need spread across them. He caressed her arms, goosebumps raising in the path of his fingers, electric jolting through her, fire in her lips as he pressed her too him tighter. The heat and electricity was everywhere- burning them, shocking them, tangled in their hair, jolting through any place where they made contact. They gasped for breath, her hands knotting in his hair, running it through her now steady fingers, clutching him to her, wishing he was melded to her body permanently so that they could never be separated. They both needed to breathe however, so they reluctantly pulled apart, Roxa's long, slender nose resting on her cheek.

"I'm not saying you have to forgive me. I'm just saying you have to let me back in. Please?" He mumbled against her cheek. "I can't live without you!" He said, tears consuming him once more as a distinct slash of pain struck his heart. He bit his lip to hold back a sob, knowing that he had no right to cry any more than he already had. He simply closed his eyes, just letting her make up her mind for the moment as the tears rolled down his cheeks: he could stop the noise, but he couldn't stop the tears. After a few seconds that felt like hours, he felt a gentle hand catch his tears as they began to fall thicker, then eventually a sigh as he felt her press her lips against his cheeks, gently caressing his forehead as she tried to make him feel better. She caught his lips in a chaste kiss- it was long but still maintained their own sweet brand of innocence. He drew back, feeling her smile against him.

"We'll work this out. We'll be okay" She mumbled against the hollow of his jaw, the sound of it pleasing to him as goosebumps raised across his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"From now on, our life together will be this simple. I love you, you love me, and no matter what happens, no matter how much it hurts us, we will stay together." He paused for a second- uncertainty breaking into his mind. "Right?" He questioned; his voice thick with the raw emotion that was consuming him. She sighed and nuzzled her face against his neck, feeling his pulse beat erratically against her cheek. He always did have a way with his words.

"Right." She repeated, snuggling into him closer as she felt herself gently being drifted into the abyss of sleep.

**Uhhhhhhhh. This was supposed to be angsty til' the end but I wrote fluff T.T Goddamn you soppy happy ending stories, putting good thoughts into my head XD**

**SOOOOOOO how did you like my shorty story? It always looks so long on here when I write it, but when I put it on fanfiction you don't even have to scroll down to read the whole thing XD Review and you get coooooookies with Roxas on them I baked with my mommy! They're yummy! *bites into cookie* Oh yeah, and just before I forget, if any of you guys are fans of the anime 'Pandora hearts' I baked a cake with Oz Bezaruis on it and got an A+ XD It also tasted pretty darn good :D**

**SEE YAAAHHHHHHHHH! **


End file.
